What!
by Smenzer
Summary: A crazy conversation between Ares and Gabrielle. Ares thinks he owns her soul and she disagrees.


Title: What!

Author: Smenzer

Rating: PG

Pairing: Ares/Gabrielle

Archive: Yes, please. Let me know if you take it, OK?

Teaser: Ares and Gabrielle's discussion goes out of control

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to Studios USA or

Whoever owns the Rights to Xena: Warrior Princess.

Author"s Note: This story starts off with ARES talking, then switches up and back between the two.

"Now that I saved you, Gabrielle, I own your soul."

"Oh, don't be silly, Ares! You can't own my soul!"

"But I do. In fact, I owned it ever since I popped you to Chin."

"Well, then I own your soul!"

"What! You can't own my soul! I'm a God! I'm the one around here that can own souls, not you. You can only own scrolls."

"See? Now you see how stupid that sounds! Just think, owning someone's soul!"

"What part of "I own your soul" didn't you understand? I thought it was pretty clear."

"Why would you want my soul?"

"Because we made the deal, remember? Your soul was part of that. You got to Chin in an instant, I got your soul and a favor from you."

"That doesn't sound fair."

"Well, you mortals normally can't teleport."

"True. So what are you going to do with my soul, that is if you really own it like you say you do."

"What?"

"I said, what are you going to do with it?"

"With what?"

"My soul!"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to know what I'm going to do with it."

"Because it's my soul! Besides, I'm curious."

"What are you doing with that scroll?"

"I'm writing this soul owning story down. I had no idea you had such a big imagination, Ares! I should talk to you more often."

"You think I'm making this up? Gabrielle, I thought we had straightened that out. I do own your soul! Why won't you believe me?"

"I''m still alive, right?"

"Of course you are! I just saved you from falling down that lava hole. Did you hit your head on a rock or something? Or do you always ask stupid questions like that?"

"Well, it's just that I thought I had to die for you to own my soul. How can you have it while I'm still alive?"

"I don't have it like in my hands if that's what you mean. But I still own it."

"Oh. So you still didn't say what you're going to do with it. I really think I have a right to know, Ares."

"I'm going to keep it."

"Keep it?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

"Why mine?"

"What?"

"Pay attention! Geez, why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"You keep saying "What", like you're getting distracted by something. Now answer my question!"

"Wh..."

"Why my soul? Why not Xena's? Or someone else?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Fine. I'll tell you. Traveling around with Xena is dangerous. Sometimes she doesn't consider your safety when she makes her travel plans, like the time she dragged you through the center of a war because it was a short cut. She could handle herself, but you almost got killed. So this way I can protect you."

"Protect me? How?"

"Well, like I just did now. And if you were to die, I could just bring you back alive with a thought. Hades and the other Gods can't interfere because I own your soul. Otherwise I'd have to go ask them and they could say no. I wouldn't like that."

"Why are you doing this, Ares? Why would you care what happens to me?"

"Maybe I like you. Did you ever think of that? That I like you and don't want to loose you. I wasn't going to tell you until later..."

"Really? So you're in love with me? Ares, I had no idea!"

"So you're not angry? About Hope and all? That was the biggest mistake of my immortal life. I never meant to hurt you, Gabrielle. I really didn't have a choice, just like you didn't have a choice. It was either cooperate with him or be killed. I'm not strong enough to fight him alone and the other Gods wouldn't help."

"I was angry. And jeolous. But I forgive you."

"Oh, thank you Gabrielle. You don't know how happy that makes me! I promise you I won't ever do anything like that again."

"Oh, I know you won't. After all, I have your soul."

Ares glances at her, confused.

"I'll explain it to you later. Now come help me write this story down."


End file.
